1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an attachment for the shaft of a golf putter which will teach the golfer the proper alignment for the face of the putter as well as the correct path of movement for the putter when it is utilized to strike a golf ball.
2. Description of the Related Art
The popularity of golf has resulted in a number of patents for devices which are intended to teach the proper alignment for the face of a putter and the correct stroke for putting the golf ball.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,962 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,499,817 use fixed members which extend from the putter and which are to be aligned parallel to the desired direction of travel for the golf ball. When putting, the golfer attempts to retain the fixed member parallel to the desired direction of travel.
Similarly, the device of U.S. Pat. No. 3,033,574 includes a structure that is clipped onto the shaft of the putter. A straight edge of this structure is then aligned parallel to the front face of the putter, and a pointer is oriented at a right angle with respect to the straight edge. Again, the golfer attempts to align the pointer in the desired direction of travel for the golf ball.
And U.S. Pat. No. 5,716,286 the straight edge utilized for alignment is automatically placed in the proper orientation.
This is accomplished by having a lateral extension that runs perpendicular to the straight edge pivotally mounted at its end opposite to the straight edge. The pivot is on an extension running parallel to the face of the putter, which extension is connected at a right angle to a third extension, which third extension is attached to the shaft of the putter. A tensioned string is attached at one end to the straight edge and at the other end to a target that is at an elevation above the intended path for the golf ball.
The tension forces the straight edge to move until it is aligned perpendicularly to the path toward the target. By aligning the face of the putter parallel to the straight edge and maintaining the tensioned string over the center of the golf ball, the golfer will have the face of the putter perpendicular to the desired direction of travel for the golf ball and will have the putter moving toward the target.
Each of the preceding patents, however, has only two points which are utilized for alignment. And the last of these patents requires the use of a remote target as well as a string connecting the alignment device with the remote target.